


Should Have

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, I hope you enjoy it!, M/M, OC, college student!baek, for mellie- merry christmas, it's kinda cute bc I can't help myself, mafia!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun hates his job at the bar nearly as much as he hates the man who runs it- a sleazy, underhanded slob who thinks it’s a requirement Baekhyun sleep with the people who frequent.So when very important clients, book the private rooms in the club, Baekhyun takes his words to heart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Kudos: 28





	Should Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy_myeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/gifts).



> Dearest Mellie,
> 
> Merry Christmas sweetie! I hope you enjoy this short fic as a gift and that the new year brings everything you wish!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

Baekhyun had spent enough time in this bar, before the current owner occupied it.

He’d spent time drinking there as every college student in the town had- he’d spent time grinding on the stripper poles and even a little time collecting the dollar bills tossed at him (what he knew he had luscious hips and a great ass- might as well use them well!)

But _now_ , now that he worked here, it was different.

Sure he still drank to his heart’s content (probably a little more than he should on the job) and sure, he still pranced around and danced in the patrons laps for an extra tip, but it was his new boss that made the place unbearable.

Because while Baekhyun prided himself on a somewhat barely existent sex life- not that his college friends would ever find out- his boss, a disgusting, inbred slob of a man, believed Baekhyun had to whore himself out to every patron who promised him a drink or demanded it of him, going as far as to say if they tried to feel him up, it meant he was good enough in their eyes.

It was disgusting, humiliating- and agonising to put up with. But the worst part was the threats of dismissal from a job he very much needed purely for not sleeping with the clients.

It had been the same for months, forced to stay at the bar- drink in the hungry eyes and lewd words thrown at him, and when his immediate rejection came for their offers, his boss came for his job.

Today was no different.

“I mean it this time Byun, if you start affecting the clientele and I get bad reviews, I’ll start docking it from your wages- pay your college tuition then, huh?” The man snickered, wandering into his office and closing the door with a thud.

Baekhyun was about to heave a sigh of relieve when the man reappeared “Also we’ll be having very important guests in the private room today. They are not to be disturbed- especially not by the likes of you. So, this is my warning to you- stay well away from them, do not even let them see you- and let that other boy, Daeson or whatever, serve them instead. I don’t want them to see filth”

Anger.

He shouldn’t have felt angry but he did. How dare he get spoken to like that- told that he wasn’t good enough to serve the very clients he had been dishing drinks to before this man had ever set foot in here.

“Is that clear, Byun?” The man growled out “For once in your life, get it right”

“Y-yes sir” Baekhyun managed out, gripping the counter for fear he might actually murder the other man.

Thankfully his best friend, and colleague Jongdae took the opportune moment to swing through the doors, grin on his face instantly falling at Baekhyun’s livid expression once his boss had vanished.

“Mr Keel said something again didn’t he?”

“You could say that” Baekhyun mumbled, pretending to busy himself cleaning the already sparkling glasses.

“Just ignore him Baek he’s a prick, but don’t rile him up- you know it won’t do you any good” Jongdae threw him a sympathetic look “It’ll be okay, I promise. I’m here right?”

“He told you about the special people coming and how ‘I’m not good enough’ for them right?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his friend who has the decency to look sheepish;

“He... mentioned it. I’m sure it’s nothing big Baek- it’s a couple of people from out of town that probably want to bang or do some rough drugs. The usual, it’s probably worse that I have to serve them.”

Baekhyun shrugged off the thought and set to preparing the bar once again, feeling bad for Jongdae hovering tentatively behind him, wanting to say something to comfort him- not that it would work.

**

The bar was as busy as always, people clamouring and shouting at him for their next drink- waving in his face like ignorant pigs and Jongdae with all the grace and finesse in the world had disappeared once again.

He fumbled about, squirting different drinks across the counter top in his haste to lessen the crowd around him.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Baekhyun slurred, yelping when one client attempted to grab his hand, yanking it away with a force that nearly had him toppling back as Jongdae ducked behind the counter top.

“The new, very important clients arrived, I showed them to the room and used the mini bar in there to make them drinks. Is... everything okay?” Jongdae gripped Baekhyun’s shoulders rattling him slightly;

“Are you drunk?!”

“Maybe?” Baekhyun giggled “And guess what?” He whispered leaning in close to his friends ear, his breath reeking of a concoction of alcohol;

“What?” Jongdae whined tiredly, far too amused at his friend’s drunken state to put a stop to it.

“I rejected every one of the sick bastards who asked to sleep with me- Keel can shove that up his ass” The smaller boy chuckled, stumbling over his own legs and leaning against the wall, while dismayed customers still looked him up and down like he was a feast laid out for them.

And it wouldn’t be the first time, except this time there were important guests and his boss seemed to not be taking any chances;

“Byun- are you fucking _drunk_?!” He roared, gripping the smaller by his forearm and ragging him up until he was standing “What the fuck is wrong with you- did you not hear me before. Go get yourself cleaned up, you’re dismissed, disgraceful whore, not even good at simply pouring drinks”

Baekhyun wobbled out from behind the bar, Jongdae forced to take on the influx of people who had gathered while they had stood there talking.

Fuck his boss. Fuck the disgusting and crude man he had been subjected to.

Anger... and fury.

He shouldn’t have been angry but he was. He was angry and very, _very_ drunk- which could only equate to very, _very_ bad ideas.

Suddenly a thought sparked in his brain- those important people Mr Keel hadn’t wanted him to see, maybe he would pay them a visit- grace them with his presence... maybe, he’d show his boss what a good employee he was and even treat them to a little something extra.

He grinned, tripping over his feet as he reached the room, not bothering to knock as he flung the door open.

If he had been drunk to the high heavens before, his body, even in it’s haze froze rigid at the sight in front of him.

There sat a man on the sofa, long legs, lean body, wide beautiful eyes whose gaze fell directly onto him, unwavering.

A man stood beside him lighting his cigarette, the other ten in the room were all pointing their guns at him.

And he should have been scared. But he was drunk and the only thing he could think of was... this man was incredibly beautiful. He exuded power, a slight smirk on his face as Baekhyun strutted forward to stop directly in front of him.

“Can I help you?”

The voice sent shivers down his spine, straight to his cock. He swiped his tongue against his lips, moving forward and straddling the taller man’s thighs- thick and muscular beneath his own.

“I was hoping I could help you” Baekhyun whispered, confident, trying to stop his body shaking as his more sober mind screamed that there were ten very real guns pointed at him.

The man on whose lap he had perched was indeed a very important man. Important and dangerous- not to be messed around with, not to have his time wasted and definitely not to be given a lap dance by a 19 year old college kid.

But boy, was he about to get one.

“Sir-” One of the men started, stepping forward as Baekhyun placed both his hands on the taller’s shoulders, fingers trembling at the realisation that this man was a mafia boss.

There could be no two ways about it. Yet, he was letting Baekhyun sit in his lap like he belonged there.

“It’s okay Sehun” He chuckled “You all may leave, I’ll deal with him.”

The men did not dispute it, not even one raised a concern what ‘deal with him’ could even mean, the group filing out of the room in under a minute, leaving Baekhyun frozen in his lap.

“So, I’ll take you’re the bartender Baekhyun I was told to watch out for?”

A direct contrast to his sexual behaviour and position, Baekhyun nodded meekly, dropping his head with respect.

The taller grinned slyly, sliding a finger under Baekhyun’s chin to tip his head up “Well, aren’t you going to give me the promised lap dance, or are you simply wasting my time?”

He felt the gun press against his thigh the barrel moving to the inner seam of his tight jeans;

“Well come on then Baekhyun, I don’t have all day- I’m sure you can tell I’m a busy man and I don’t like to be disturbed.” He leaned in, breath ghosting Baekhyun’s ear “So you better make this worth my time.”

It was enough to spur the smaller into motion “Worth your time? Sir, I’ll make sure you’ll come back for more.”

If Baekhyun hadn’t been terrified of the gun against his back he probably would have cooed at the genuine smile the mafia boss threw him, heart flip-flopping for a second because he looked just _too_ cute.

Instead, Baekhyun let the music draw the mood, a raunchy beat slipping into the room, mixing with the pounding bass from the club, it was enough to get him going. Raising to his knees on the couch, he rubbed his body forward, swivelling his hips as he dropped back down, fingers coming to slowly caress over the taller’s shirt; firm abs clear beneath the material.

He repeated the motion, moving only to stand up on shaky legs, grinding down on the taller as if he was his personal stripper pole- feeling relieved and excited when the taller pushed the gun to one side to grab Baekhyun’s hips, groaning as their clothed, hard cocks brushed together.

The smaller was about to lean in, kiss those beautiful plump lips when the music changed, dropping away and the spell, along with the lap dance was broken, leaving the two of them panting alone in the room.

Baekhyun dropped his head against the taller’s shoulders, breaths coming out in short gasps as the reality of what he had done and more frankly, with who settled into his brain.

Was this the part where he died?

“Was that enough that you won’t kill me for doing this?”

He expected the click of the safety being pulled off, or the taller to hit him. Instead, wide warm palms placed on his hips;

“I’m Park Chanyeol.” He smirked “And you were right, I will come back for more. In fact, I’m tempted to make you mine.”

Baekhyun blinked up at him “I- uh, so I’m not going to die?”

“Unless your boss finds you in here, no” Chanyeol chuckled, letting the smaller get to his feet, standing up himself. “I’m sure I’ll see you around Baekhyun.”

The smaller made his way to the door. He was lucky. He should just leave.

But-

“No”

“No?” Chanyeol quirked his eyebrow at him, not amused at the other’s clear insolence.

“I m-mean. No, I don’t want to see you around. I... I want to see you sooner, and maybe even kiss you and if you’re up for it another lap dance.” Baekhyun rushed out, voice wobbling and eyes not meeting the taller’s once again.

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face “You’re such an idiot, but I’m going to enjoy keeping you around” He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against the smaller lips “If you want longer kisses, you’ve got to give a better lap dance.”

Maybe he should have thought twice before grabbing Chanyeol’s tie and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss, letting the taller wrap his arms around his waist and lick into his mouth.

But he didn’t and thank god for that.

It was at that moment his ex-boss entered, jaw dropping at the sight of Baekhyun help by Chanyeol, kissing feverently.

“E-excuse me sir!” He squeaked out, “I bought the briefcase you requested.”

“Good leave it over there.” Chanyeol voiced out, hand firmly around Baekhyun’s waist still “You’re dismissed.”

There was a brief pause where his manager opened his mouth to say something, deciding against it and turning away.

“Oh, actually Mr Keel, I meant dismissed from your position. Fired, let go, unemployed. I’m sure you understand.”

Mr Keel didn’t understand but he didn’t argue.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
